criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise and Hope
Rise and Hope '''is the second case of the game and the second case of the district Europe. This Case is situated in Barcelona, Spain. Plot: The team arrived in Barcelona, Spain. After their arrival they got a call from a man named Carlos Guerrero informing that his sister Isabella Guerrero has been found murdered in her room. The chief presented Celia Chevrolet to the player as a player. Celia loved puns and always laughs. When the player and Celia collected the body and send it to autopsy they figure out that she had been poisoned with the deadliest poison in the world. Carlos was the elder brother of Isabella and he became a suspect. He told that Isabella was acting so weird these days. The player figured out that she had been poisoned with a poison named Brodifacoum. Brodifacoum is a potent anticoagulant that reduces the level of vitamin K in the blood, leading to internal bleeding and death. When they searched the phone of Isabella. They found that the last person who called her was her friend Sofia González. The player and Celia interrogated her. She added that she was going to a picnic with her so I called her for informing her that I am on the way. Celia deduced that Victim had been in a rivalry with his brother’s friend Lorenzo Gómez. When the player interrogated Lorenzo he said that Isabella was a jerk and she had no place in the world. Celia became angry on this that Lorenzo is abusing a dead person. Mid-Investigation Profiler Chloe Martin told that she knows that where the victim went before her death. Mid-Investigation Chloe told that the victim went to a parking lot at a nearby supermarket. Celia and the player investigated that area and they both found a bloody hairbrush at the scene. They send to the brush to Nicolas William the coroner. He told that this was use to knock-out the victim before poisoning her. He also added that when I wiped the blood after examining I found a line written from the famous book Jack London. After they found clues from the Old Rusty Cottage they examined a strange equipment. They send the equipment to Mateo. He informed that this equipment is used to mixing poison. He also found some skin cells on the equipment which belonged to a certain named Margaret Garcia. She became a prime suspect in the Investigation. When the player comforted her about the equipment she told that I was only searching some things in the cottage I was tripped I fell and some of my skin cells were attached to the equipment. Another suspect was Carson Lauder. He was interrogated for threats he wrote to Carlos regarding heterosexuality. He told that Carlos was homophobic and teased me for being gay. Then the player interrogated Carlos again of his hate against homosexuality. He apprised that he was beaten up and bullied for being gay back in 2009. After he recovered from homosexuality he became homophobic and never wanted see any LGBT in his life. Post-trial a fight between Sofia and Lorenzo interrupts the investigation. Lorenzo and Sofia were fighting over something about Isabella. Celia talked to them separately. Sofia apprised that Lorenzo was also accusing her sending him inappropriate messages. He also threatened me to kill me. The player went straight up to Lorenzo comforting him about his inappropriate messages he was arrested before he could say anything. After searching many clues and examining them Celia and the player finally arrested Sofia Gonzalez for the murder. Upon admitting, Sofia told some people are sending me threat messages and someone told me to murder Isabella. So I went to her home when she was away I inserted the poison in her croissant. When she came back She ate that and died. She cried and said that I never wanted to kill her but they send me warnings that if you wont kill her I will kill you. She said I only killed her save my life and now I realise it’s a huge mistake. Judge Kusama sentenced her to 10 years in jail with no parole. In Additional Investigation, Chloe wanted to tell about the recent tragedy that happened with Sofia. She figure out that their is a criminal organisation in Europe a terrorist organisation named The Impalers. In the end they came to know that the Impalers next step for killing is in Venice, Italy. The team, packed their bags and headed to Venice. Summary: Victim: * '''Isabella Guerrero (found dead in her room poisoned) Murder Weapon: * Brodifacoum Killer: * Sofia Gonzalez Suspects: Carlos Guerrero Victim's Brother Suspect's Profile: * The Suspect eats oysters * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect reads Jack London Sofia Gonzalez Victim’s Friend Suspect's Profile: * The Suspect eats oysters * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect reads Jack London Suspect's Profile * The Suspect wears deep red * The Suspect has brown hairs Lorenzo Gomez Carlos's friend Suspect's Profile: * The Suspect eats oysters * The Suspect reads Jack London Suspect’s Appearance: * The Suspect wears deep red * The Suspect has brown hairs Margaret Garcia Victim's Neighbour Suspect's Profile: * The Suspect knows Latin Suspect's Appearance: * The Suspect wears deep red * The Suspect has brown hairs Carlos Lauder Actor Suspect's Profile: * The Suspect eats oysters * The Suspect knows Latin * The Suspect reads Jack London Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has brown hairs Quasi-Suspects: Chloe Martin Profiler Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats oysters * The Killer knows Latin * The Killer reads Jack London * The Killer wears deep red * The Killer has brown hairs Crime Scenes: